


In Red

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue sees things in reds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting from it.

Jean laughs between kisses. A piece of hair clings to the corner of her mouth, lips becoming puffy and pink. If she lingers long enough, she can taste her tea from this morning. Scott mumbles something, and it must be funny, because she laughs harder. 

Rogue feels him against her back, curling his fingers over her knees. He never manages to wash the peanut butter from his skin. Streaks of peanut butter will eventually ruin her clothes. 

Jean slides across the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. Suddenly warm, she squirms as Jean keeps sliding, reaching over shoulder to touch Scott's face. 

"Sure is a whole lot of red here," she murmurs.

Both of them start laughing.


End file.
